The New Intern
by vampire185
Summary: Luffy has been working at Heart Pirate Toy company for 2 years now. What happens when he's chosen to become the President/owner of the companies new assistant.
1. Chapter 1

"Luffy, you get a promotion!" Luffy's boss, Bepo says. "Tomorrow you will be President Laws assistant".

"Really? Didn't he just get a new intern two days ago?" Luffy asks looking up from his work, he was testing to see if the new kids toy was working properly.

"Yeah well he fired another one"

"Can't you just get someone else to be his intern? I like my job here!" Luffy complains right before he presses a button and nearly gets blinded by strobe lights coming from the toy. He right something down before looking up.

"Sorry but you know how the president picks a assistant. He just randomly picks a name from the database, today it was you" Bepo states.

"Can you at least tell me if the stories are true?" Luffy asks. There have been rumors going around since this business started that President Law picks a new assistant each week, and each week someone either gets fired or quits. The rumors states that Law is a complete devil when it comes to his assistants , even though he's the president of the Heart Pirate Toys company.

"sorry no can do, I may be his right hand man but I don't give away secerts. Well hope to see you around!" Bepo states. Luffy knew there was no getting out of this and that he should start looking for a new job right away.

Luffy stands outside the presidents office knocking. "Come in" Luffy hears after a second. Luffy opens the door walking in.

"I'm Luffy, you're new assistant!" Luffy says putting on his best smile to get on the presidents good side. Law looks up from the work on his desk for a second then smirks.

"So you didn't quit right away I see. Your desk is the one right outside this office, do everything I say and we'll get along just fine" The president states ushering Luffy out. Luffy nods and walks out and goes to his desk. After about 2 minutes Luffy is already bored. He's used to the hands on jobs of testing the new toys or trying to find out what's wrong with one, sometimes getting hurt in the process, Not some desk job that keeps him sitting all the time. Luffy was about to get up right when the phone rings.

"Hello?"

"Luffy get the reports from division 2 then come into my office" Luffy sighs hanging up the phone. He walks down the corridor and all the way to the basement.

"Luffy? Why are you back here?" Bepo asks.

"I need to get the stupid reports, the job is soooooo boring! I'd rather test the toys!" Luffy groans getting the small pile of reports and heading back to the top floor.

"Here's the reports you asked for" Luffy says setting them down on the desk near the edge. Law looks up and smirks for a second.

"Lock the door" Luffy gets up and locks the door thinking nothing of it.

"Luffy-ya" Law says starting to get up from his chair. Luffy suddenly realizes the different atmosphere, a dark one, and the pit in his gut is telling him to get out of there. Luffy is about to un lock the door Law slams his hand on the door, startling Luffy for a second. "What's wrong Luffy-ya?" Law states.

"U-Uh I just h-have to go do something!" Luffy trys to make an excuse still trying to unlock the door.

"But I haven't given you anymore work, why not just stay here for a while?" Law says taking the hand that is trying unlock the door and putting it behind him, pushing Luffy up against the door.

"W-what are you doing?" Luffy asks as he struggles under Law.

"Oh nothing" Law says taking the struggling boy and tying both his hands behind his back with his tie.

"S-stop that!" Luffy yells as he tries to get his hands free.

"Aw. But that's no fun" Law whispers into the younger ones ear, as he starts to un-button Luffy's top. Luffy, still struggling to get free, is whimpering, tears starting to form in his eyes. Law takes one of Luffy's nipples and starts to tweak it as he nibbles on his earlobe, His other hand venturing lower and lower.

"S-stop, P-please!" Luffy yells.

"You say stop, but your body says yes," Law whispers as his hands goes into the younger ones pants, playing with the other. He strokes the youngers length causing, Luffy to let out a loud moan. "Don't you sound erotic" Law states pumping Luffy's length while sucking at his neck. Luffy's face now a crimson red as he presses his body into the door to get more friction.

"D-don't" Luffy says.

"But look at your body's reaction to this. It looks like your enjoying yourself quite a bit."

"N-No I'm N-no-" Luffy is interrupted be himself as he lets out a loud moan. Law smirks as he let Luffy go, making him fall to the ground panting. Law unties Luffy and sits down at his desk readjusting his tie.

"Get cleaned up and go back to your desk" Law states. Luffy, slowly get up and out of the office after unlocking the door. Flustered from what had just happened. He goes to the restroom trying to clean up as best as he could. He tried to hide the fact that his boss had just made him cum, and was now left a flustered mess with no change of clothes. When he got back to this desk he tried to hide the fact the hus cum had already soaked to the front of his jeans.

Once work was over he hurried home before anyone could notice his little problem.


	2. Chapter 2

"Aw Luffy, you're home early. Why didn't you do your usual over-time?" Sabo asks as Luffy walked through the living room/

"I-I, U-Uh, just had to get home early today" Luffy says making up some excuse. Sabo automatically realizes how Luffy is acting and stands-up, walking towards him.

"What's wrong?" Did something happen today Luffy?" Sabo asks approaching the younger one. Luffy looks nervous, and looks around for an excuse.

"N-no, why do you ask?" Luffy says as he hides in the corner, hoping his older brother won't notice the states he's in.

"It's just that you sound different and are acting different" Sabo states. "Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm Fine!" Luffy yells running up the stairs to the bathroom. Once Luffy is in, he starts up a shower and looks himself in the mirror, waiting for the water to warm up. The events of today go through his mind again and his face is back to a crimson color. "Shit. Why am I aroused over my boss..." Luffy trails of talking to himself. Luffy was sooned flustered with images of Law. He ignores it and steps into the warm shower trying to ignore the hardening problem, but the more Luffy tries to ignore any thought to do with his boss, the more the images pop up, making him more and more aroused, until he has full hard-on.

"Fuck" Luffy states no longer able to ignore it. He backs into the wall of the shower and slowly pumps himself, He takes his other hand and does the same as his boss, he pinches and twists his nipple as he slowly reaches his climax. He slides down as the pleasure gets to be to much. Luffy's moans fill the bathroom and his pants get more un-even. "L-Law!" Luffy yells as he reaches his climax Cumming into his hand, which is soon washed away.

"LUFFY!" Ace comes busting in through his door. Ace lets out a sigh of relief to see that Luffy is just on his computer, doing research of some kind. "Sabo told me you were acting differently today, and I see that he was right. I just thought he meant more of a terrible situation" Ace says stepping into Luffy's room closing the door. "So what are you looking up?" Ace asks.

"Ah just how to get demoted" Luffy states, trying to hide the fact that he was molested by his boss.

"Why? Isn't a promotion good? Can't you live a few hours just staying at a desk and walking around without doing something crazy?" Ace asks.

Luffy looks up smiling, "Yeah I guess you're right!" Luffy get up walking downstairs. Ace looks back to make sure Luffy is gone and catches his computer before it turns off. Ace opens Luffy's history:

Thursday, May 11:

-Heart Pirates Toy Company President

-How to forget something

-chances of winning a law suit with bug shot millionaire

-how to get depromoted without getting fired

"What the-"Ace says.

"Ace dinner is ready. What did you find?" Sabo asks realizing that Ace was on Luffy's computer.

"Some interesting stuff. Apparently Luffy doesn't like his promotion" Ace states looking at the computer confused.

"You can tell me later, Luffy might have eaten all the food already, we better hurry" Sabo states, making sure that Ace turns the computer of properly.


	3. Chapter 3

"Luffy are you sure you're alright?" Ace asks looking at Luffy.

"I said I'm fine, now Bye!" Luffy says flashing a smile before leaving the house.

~noon~

"Luffy-ya come in here" Luffy had been dreading those words all day. Luffy slowly gets up out of his chair and slumps to the door behind him.

"Y-yes?" Luffy asks peeking in.

"What? I'm not going to bite." Law says, Luffy could swear that he heard a 'too much' after the sentence but chose to ignore it. "Now come 'ere" Law says motioning closer to him. Luffy takes a few steps in, "Closer" Another 3 feet, "Come stand right here" Law states pointing right next to him.

Luffy slowly makes his way next to his boss afraid of what will happen today, but ready to run for the door at anytime. "Let's play a game!" Law smirks.

Luffy gulps, "W-what kind of game?" Law smirks and forces Luffy into the stool next to him.

Law gets close to Luffy's ear and says, "The pocky game" Luffy lets out a sigh of relief as he realizes, the game includes no sexual activity. Law takes one of the many pockey's from the box and places it in Luffy's mouth. "And I'm not letting you go until I win" Law states, taking the other end into his mouth.

:aw moves about half an inch, then waits for Luffy to make the next move. It repeats until Their lips are almost touching. Luffy yelps at the sudden contact of lips on his causing the pocky to brake. "Now, now Luffy. We were so close. I thought we were gonna beat on the first try," Law states. He takes another from the box, once again placing it in Between Luffy's Lips. "Now Luffy-ya, you promise not to flinch this time, right?" Law asks. Luffy nods his head. Law smirks before beginning again, this time though right before they're about to kiss, Law slams his lips onto Luffy, causing him to flinch once more. But this doesn't affect Law as he is holding onto Luffy's head holding him in place as his tounge slips into his assistants mouth. Luffy struggles to get free before he is slammed onto the ground, law straddling him, Law holding Luffy's arms above his head, pinning him to the ground.

"S-stop it! I don't like this!" Luffy yells struggling once more to get free.

"Now, now. There's no need to struggle, after all you do need this job, don't you?" Law asks.

"N-no I don't!" Luffy yells getting one of his hands free. Luffy flips onto his stomach and tries to crawl away from his boss as quick as he can. Law presses against Luffy, once again pinning him to the ground.

"You're not be very truthful to your employer, now are you?" Law states, kissing the back of Luffy's neck.

"S-sto-AHH" Luffy moans in pleasure, as law finds his sweet spot on his neck. Luffy feels law smirk as he sucks on the spot, slowly moving his left hand down. Luffy pants, trying to form words to stop this from happening, but couldn't even think in the state he was in. Law soon makes it into the young boys pants slipping his hand into his trousers. "W-what are you doing?" Luffy asks panting, before gasping. "T-THAT PLACE ISN"T MEANT FOR SOMETHING LIKE THAT!" Luffy screams in discomfort and pain.

"Oh but this place needs to be prepared for what we're going to do" Law states smirking.

"P-please... Stop this" Luffy cries. Right at that moment someone knocks at the door. Law swears under his breath.

Law takes luffy and puts him under his desk. "Don't. Say. A. Work." Law states firmly. Luffy nods cuddling in the corner, happy to be away from Law for a second. "Come in!" Law yells.

"As, yes I see that your assistants off today Law" Luffy hears a familiar voice.

"Yeah gave him the day off. I mean he's brand new, I can imagine that he just needs time to adjust" Law says sitting in his chair. "Please, sit"

"Of course. Now the reason I'm here..." The voice trails off.

"Yes, you usually don't just come un-announced Shanks". Luffy has to hold in a gasp and his eyes go wide. '_Maybe I can make a_ commotion!' Law seems to have figured out what Luffy thought and kicks him hard enough to make the thoughts disappear.

"Yes, I've come because I heard that my sweat little god-child became you assistant" Shanks says.

"Y-your god-child?"

"Yes, I am Monkey D. Luffy's God-father. Let me just get one thing clear, If you even lay one perverted finger on him, I will kill you" Shanks states with a smile. Law gulps from the idea of having to deal with Shanks.

"Ok, ok, I got it. I won't lay one finger on him" Law says. Luffy holds in a scuff.

"Ok, now that we have that clear, I will be leaving. Good bye, Trafalgar Law" Shanks says leaving. The doors closes shut and Law grabs Luffy.

"Why didn't you tell me you knew that man?" Law asks calmly.

"I don't have to answer that!" Luffy states. Law raises an eyebrow.

"Oh really now?" Law asks while loosening his tie. Luffy gulps, maybe he should've just answered. Law grabs Luffy before he can get away tying his hands behind his back and seating him in his chair.

"W-what are you going to do?" Luffy asks.

"Oh nothing" Law states slowly un-zipping Luffy's pants. Luffy struggles, trying to stop him, but Law holds him down with one hand, as the other takes both his pants and his boxers off. "My, my Luffy-ya You're hard. And yet you struggle, telling me to stop" Law says poking the erection causing Luffy to moan.

"S-stop. Don't!" Luffy yells, hoping someone will hear.

"Now, I'll teach you how to answer me properly," Law states taking Luffy's tip into his mouth while his left hand goes behind Luffy. The younger one squirms and tries to get out of reach of the older ones touch but can't. His moans fill the room as Law deep throats him, but yelps from pain as He also probes him from behind.

"S-stop, I-I'm going to cum!" Luffy yells. Law stops immediately, "Now we wouldn't want that, would we?" Law states, kissing Luffy's tip before halting everything and un-tying Luffy.

"Remember, Don't tell anyone, or someone might loose good pay!" Law smirks ushering Luffy out.


	4. Chapter 4

"Luffy, Are you sure you're okay? I mean you've been coming home right after work each day" Ace says.

"Yeah, plus you've been looking really tired, and you're acting really strange lately" Sabo says.

"I'm fine I promise!" Luffy yells about to get up from his seat.

"NO! You're not fine Luffy, If you were fine we wouldn't be having this conversation!" Sabo yells.

"What's happening?!" Ace asks. Luffy thinks back to before, when Law threatened to fire him.

"I-I might've met someone" Luffy says shyly, hiding the truth. Over the years, and with the help from his friend Nami, Luffy has become a great Liar.

Both Sabo and Ace stared wide-eyed. "WHAT?!" They both yell.

"I've met someone, so I'm coming home earlier to talk with them, I-it's only stuff like Skype though, They're far away right now" Luffy states.

"I don't except this! I mean you barely know her!" Ace says standing up.

"Hey now, Ace, at least it's not what we thought it was" Sabo says looking relieved. Ace nods looking at his blonde brother.

"I'm going to bed now, good night" Luffy states before running up the stairs to his room.

"Luffy-ya! Come in here!" Law yells instead of messaging. Luffy slowly gets up and goes into the office, keeping the door wide-opened.

"Y-yes?"

"Close the door" Law nods to the door, and Luffy hesitantly closes it. "Now sit" Law gestures to the seat across from his desk. The younger one trudges to the seat and sits down trying to back as far away from Law as possible without moving the chair. "Now, I have something to discuss with you. You know of my father, right, Doflomingo?" Luffy nods. "Yes well, he wants me to get an arranged marriage, but as everyone that's known of the internet should know I hate him. I have to prove that I'm going out with someone. So you and I will be heading to Paris in 4 for a week. Do you understand?" Law states.

"W-what? I can't do that! I nee-" Luffy gets cut off.

"Remember, I'm not the one who needs this job, you are" Law smirks and Luffy glares at him. "That is all" Luffy is secretly happy that nothing else has happened today, but is afraid of what will happen in that week.

"Hey, um Sabo?" Luffy asks.

"Yes?"

"In 4 days I'm going to Paris for a week"

"Ok that's fi- WHAT?" Sabo asks.

"It's for work, I have to go, it's this huge meeting or something and I'm required to go because I'm the president's assistant" Luffy explains.

Sabo smirks, "Would your little girlfriend happen to also live in Paris?" Luffy's face becomes red from just the thought of having a girlfriend from France. Sabo laughs, "I'll try to explain it to Ace, but I wouldn't count on you leaving without a fight".


	5. Chapter 5

~3 Days until Paris~

"Luffy-ya, come in here!" Law yells. Luffy hesitantly gets out of his chair and walks into his bosses office.

"Yes?"

"I want to talk to you about Paris. More importantly, what you will be doing," Law states, ushering Luffy to the chair in front of his desk. Luffy, scared of what might happen, leaves the door open a little bit. SO that anyone walking by, can see them. As soon as Luffy sits law starts, "Doflomingo, my father, will be expecting me to show off my girlfriend, otherwise I will be forced into an arranged marriage" Luffy nods. "Well the point is, I need a girlfriend. That means that you will have to dress, and act like a girl whenever we're near him, OK?" Law asks.

"WHAT!? I can't do that! I'm a dud-" Luffy gets cut off.

"And I will not hear a complaint from you. I wil give you everything you need to be a 'girl' so just be prepared" Law states firmly. Luffy shuts up and is about to walk out the door. "Luffy-ya, close the door and come here for a sec" Luffy stops mid-step, thinking of what could be bad about just acting like he didn't hear. "If you walk out, You'll be fired" Law states. Luffy slowly closes the door and walks towards Law. "Come 'ere" Law says patting his lap. Luffy slowly walks towards the older male, sitting on his lap, hoping nothing will happen. "That's a good boy" Law states trapping him with is arms, before Kissing his neck, and sucking on one spot. Causing Luffy to hold in a moan.

"Luffy-ya, I need you to answer some question that I know you won't like" Law states, in-between kisses. "And if you answer them, I won't do anything more to you" Law whispers in Luffy's ear, who is squirming at the feeling. "Who is your Father?" Luffy tenses up, not wanting to answer. Law waits for a second before moving one of his hands down.

"...H-he's, Dragon, Monkey D. Dragon" Luffy whispers.

Law laughs, "So tell me why such a rich-boy needs a job, when his daddy can by him the world". Law was having fun tormenting the boy.

Luffy is quit for a second before answering, "He doesn't know I exist" Luffy states. Law stops, He wasn't expecting that answer. He looks up at the young boy with a questioning look, only to see a teary eyed depressed child, whom he couldn't recognize. 'Why do those eyes look familiar?' Law asks himself before letting the boy go.

"You can go now" Law states in a low tone, as Luffy walks out the door.


	6. Chapter 6

~2 Days until Paris~

"LUFFY! WHAT'S THIS I HEAR ABOUT YOU GOING TO PARIS?!" Ace yells right before I was about to walk out the door. Ace closes the door and pulls me back in. "And you're not going to work until you tell me the Truth!" Ace says sitting me down.

"B-but if I'm late, I'll get fired!" Luffy exclaims.

"Well then I'm calling you in sick, DON'T MOVE" Ace warns leaving the room. Two minutes later Ace comes back in with a smirk. "No work for you today," Ace says. Luffy is both scared of what will happen tomorrow, and happy that he doesn't have to go into work. "Now tell me why you're going to Paris on such short notice!" Ace demands from Luffy.

"I-I have a conference there, that could get me a raise if it goes successfully" Luffy says, not making Eye contact with Ace. 'What happened to my years of training?' Luffy thinks as it's obvious he was lying.

"Tell me the truth Luffy" Ace says with demanding eyes. Right at that moment, Sabo comes in hearing most of the conversation.

"I told you, Luffy's going for a week, to meet his girlfriend in real life. If he wasn't going for work, or for love, then there's no reason to go. You know that" Sabo states.

"Yeah! I just want to meet her in real life, sorry for not telling you sooner, I thought you wouldn't let me go" Luffy states, getting his confidence back.

"See, He's not looking away, or sweating a lot. He can't be lying," Sabo states. At that moment Luffy's cell phone goes off. He looks at it and see's and un-identified number.

"It's her, I have to take this" Luffy says rushing up the stairs and into his room. 'Thank god for the phone call, U don't think I could take anymore questions from them' Luffy thinks as he answers the phone instead of hanging up. "Hello?"

"Luffy-ya, you don't sound sick to me. Your brother made it sound like you were puking your guts out" A familiar voice says. Luffy's face goes pale at the voice.

"P-President. How did you get this number?" Luffy asks cautiously.

"I Have my ways, Now will you tell me why you decided to ditch work today, or better yet, why you want to get fired so bad?" Law asks sounding colder than usual.

"I-I Didn't have a choice, my brother, h-he wanted answers, He doesn't want me going to Paris, and I had to make up a lie" Luffy stammers.

"Well since I'm already on my way, you better be ready in 15 minutes," Law states.

"W-what?"

"I'm heading over to pick you up. Be ready in 15"

"What about my brother? He'll wonder. And how do you know my address? And what if I don't want to go?"

"You have to go, whether you like it or not. Like I said before I have my ways. And make up something again. See you soon" Law states.

"Guys since, someone *stares at Ace*, called me in sick today, I'm hanging out with friends"

"But what about good old fashioned, brother time?" Ace asks.

"Already made plans" Luffy states. His phone buzzed signaling that Law was there. "That's them, Bye!" Luffy yells running out the door. The second the door closes, he slows down drastically. As he reaches Law's car the windows roll down. Cold, dark eyes stared into Luffy's. Law was obviously mad.

"Get in" Law states. Luffy slowly gets in, the window rolling up as Law starts to drive. "Luffy-ya..." Law says in a cold voice. Luffy holds back a flinch as the speed down the road. "You shouldn't lie to me" Law states.

"I-it was my brother's, doing," Luffy started.

"So. If you had to make up a lie. What did you tell him?" Law states. Luffy was getting more scared by the second. Law has never been so cold before.

"I-I Told him I was going to visit my online girlfriend, in real life, by going to Paris" Luffy states. It was only now that Luffy realized that they were now in the mountains, which was over a 30 minutes drive from where he lived. "W-where are you taking me?" Luffy asks.

"You'll find out..." Law says, saying nothing more as he keeps driving up hill.


	7. Chapter 7

"Luffy-ya, wake up" Luffy heard someone say shaking him.

"W-what?" Luffy says jolting into a sitting position. Luffy was sweating from head to toe.

"You fell asleep in the car and started screaming for help. But anyways, we're here" Law states as if it wasn't a huge thing. Luffy cursed under his breath for letting himself be so vulnerable in front of his tormentor but then looked up.

"What is this place?" Luffy asks, getting out of the car. It was a 3 story building that was a pretty decent size.

"This, is where you'll be fitted for all you clothes and wigs for the week in Paris" Law says dragging Luffy inside. As soon as they walked in there was a huge curved desk with a women behind it.

"Ah yes, you must be Trafalgar Law? You're right on time. You will have to go to room 324" The women smiled at the two and Law just nodded in response, already heading towards the elevator.

"Put this on!" "No This one!" "You'll look gorgeous in this!" 3 Ladys were running around looking at clothes after adoring at how Luffy looked.

"Law? I don't want to dress as a girl" Luffy says from behind the curtain.

"Luffy-ya..." Law says in a warning tone. Shutting Luffy up from saying anymore.

"Ok come out now dear!" One of the girls yelled smiling. Luffy, timidly, walked out of the room, in a long red evening down. "Oh dear. We'll have to cover up that scar" One of the girls says.

"NO" Luffy states, demanding. His eyes showed that he was serious, and that he would be pissed if they covered his scar up. Law wondered on why Luffy didn't want the scar under his eye gone, but the thought left him soon.

"Fine sweaty. But you do have to wear Make-up. Anyway try this dress on!" One of the girls says. It was another long dress, but this one had a hole in the front from below the chest, to just below the belly button. There was a slit down the side, obviously to show of some leg. An it had a low back.

"I-I don't think that I should try that one on" Luffy states, losing all the composure he just had.

"Luff-ya" Law states in a low voice, giving Luffy a death glare. The young boy shakes a little before taking the dress and going back into the changing room. He hears some mumbling outside the door and foot steps leading away. "Are you done yet?" Law asks, a bit impatient. Luffy comes out of the room, His arms coving the hole below the chest. "Come 'ere" Law states. Luffy slowly walks towards him. "Sit" Law points at a chair right across from him. Luffy sits down still coving most of the skin. "Give me your hands". Luffy shakes his hand, refusing to remove his hands. "Luffy-ya, I don't have the patients to deal with this today. Now give me your hands" Luffy doesn't remove his hands, and looks at the floor.

Law leans over and takes his hands, with a struggle from the younger boy before his hands are removed. Law was about to tie his hands up but noticed something right below the fabric. Two very noticeable lines sinking under the fabric, obviously scars. At this point Law was curios and got up, forcing Luffy with him. Before Luffy could protest, Law ripped the dress off the younger boy.

Luffy try's to cover his body, but fails. "What's this? A scar?" Law asks pushing Luffy back into the chair. "Where could this have come from?" Law asks as he straddles Luffy, who is looking away, feeling degraded. Luffy's eyes were once again filling with tears as Law looked at him. "Tell me Luffy-ya, How did you get such a noticeable scar?"

Luffy Glanced in Laws direction, his vision blurry, but then glanced away. He didn't dare look for the answer in his mind. It was to terrifying. Law was growing impatient again and started to reach lower, and lower on the boy. "S-stop" Luffy whispered. As law reached the boys briefs, Luffy's memories come flooding back to him. Terrifying him. Law looked up to see a horrified expression of Luffy's face, making him stop. "Please don't make me tell you" Luffy says in a faint voice before fainting.


	8. Chapter 8

"Luffy's fine, he just overworked himself. He should get some sleep and rest for a day. But other than that he can go home now" Luffy woke up to a doctor saying his to his brothers.

"Thank god. Yoi, Luffy, You awake?" Sabo asks.

Luffy open his eyes to see 4 people in the room. His two brother, Ace and Sabo, His boss, Law, and Makino. "Yeah, what happened, where am I?" He asks looking around. "Why is Makino here?"

"She's a burse you idiot, Of course she's at a hospital," Ace states.

"H-Hospital?" Luffy asks. Luffy had a phobia towards hospitals, He hated how white they were, how clean they were, and how they were the place of many peoples deaths.

"Now Luffy, No need to be afraid. I brought meat!" Makino states handing him a tray of meat. Makino smiles as Luffy accepts it gratefully. Ace looks at his watch and then around to room, the once forgotten person was now once again in Ace's line of fire.

"What the hell did you do to Luffy?!" Ace yells running up to Law.

"ACE!" Makino yells, making Ace stop in his tracks. "He's just a friend that was with Luffy when he passed out, right?"

"Yes, and Luffy-ya seems to be fine now so I'll be taking my leave," Law states starting to walk towards the door.

"See Ace, you were worried about him for nothing, He's just Luffys friend" Sabo states smiling at the man as he leaves.

~~~ 1 Day until Paris~~~

"Luffy, remember to stay in bed all day. Ace and I have to go see Garp-san and Shanks to tell him you're alright. We'll be gone for most of the day so stay in bed" Sabo states giving Luffy a warning glare before walking out of the house.

"I'm Boooorrreeed!" Luffy exclaims as he fall on his bed. He sits up and grabs his laptop, going to facebook. To his surprise there was a message waiting for him.

'_You better be ready by tomorrow, there's no way I'm postponing the flight because of this' _Someone by the name of Trafalgar Law sent it.

"Who's tra- trafli- Toroa? Oh wait, is this President Law?" Luffy states out loud. All of a sudden his Laptop starts ringing saying that someone was trying to Skype him. Without thinking, Luffy presses except and says Hello.

"Hello Luffy-ya, I see you're doing fine," Law states as Luffy is surprised to see his boss.

"How did you get this number?"

"Like I've been saying. I have my ways. Anyway, are you packed?" Luffy shakes his head 'no'. "Well you're going to have to if you don't want your brothers suspecting something, and remember, be ready by 5:00 A.M. Tomorrow, I'll pick you up."

"5:00 A.M.? But that's to early! And I thought our flight was at 10!" Luffy exclaims.

"No, I was able to get us a private jet, so be ready" Law states. Luffy's phone goes off and he answers right in front of the camera.

"Hello?" Luffy states. Luffy soon pulls the phone away from his ear wincing a bit, The person was yelling loud enough so that Law could even hear it.

"_Luffy Are you Okay?! Ace just called me saying that you went to the hospital! Do you know how worried all of us were?!" _ Nami yells.

"Yes, Yes, Nami. I'm fine, really. Tell everyone I'm fine too."

"_You Have to stop doing this to us Luffy! We thought it might've been like last time!" _Nami's voice sound really worried and there were a few yells in the background.

"Naw, I just overworked myself this time, I swear. Even ask Makino! Anyway, I'll be gone for a week. I'm going to Paris tomorrow!" Luffy says, holding his phone farther away, waiting for the screaming.

"_WHAT!?" "YOU CAN'T DO THAT! YOU WERE JUST IN THE HOSPITAL!" "THIS ISN'T GOOD FOR YOUR HEALTH!" _everyone was yelling from the other side of the phone.

"Luffy-ya, hangup the phone" Law states through the screen. As if shocked Luffy looks at his computer, almost hurt that he would say that. Luffy was about to say something but say the glint in Law's eyes that meant he was serious.

"H-hey guys. I gotta go. Bye" Luffy states. Right before he hung up there were multiple complaints.

"Turn off the phone as well,"

"Bu-"

"Luffy-ya" Luffy turned off his phone, feeling threatened by someone who isn't even here. "Don't pick up and phone calls, or Skype calls, for the rest of the day. Turn off everything" Law states.

"Why?"

"JUST DO IT! After I hang up, you better turn everything off" Law states. Luffy nods while his computer screen goes black, turning it off. There was something in Law's voice telling Luffy that he had to do this, and even though he'd get scolded by his brothers later, he did as he was told and went back to bed after turning everything off.


	9. Chapter 9

"LUFFY!" Luffy wakes up to an angry brother kicking his door open, while another was trying to calm the other one down. "Why did you turn everything off?! We couldn't get a hold of you and Franky called us saying that you were acting weird!" Ace yells taking Luffy's phone only to see it was powered off.

"Now, now Ace. You don't have to yell. Luffy was just doing what he thought was a good idea," Sabo states looking Luffy Worriedly.

"I-I'm sorry guys" Luffy states, tears starting to form in his eyes. "I-I just had a headache and wanted to rest, but they kept calling" Luffy cries.

"See Ace. Now you made him cry!" Sabo scorns.

"Luffy?! Are you alright?! I'm sorry, please just stop crying!" Ace begs his brother complex kicking in. Luffy sniffs and after a minutes or two starts to smile.

"K! But I'm still going to Paris tomorrow!" Luffy laughs. Ace sighs out of relief and then processes the rest of the sentence.

"Whhhhyyyyyyy?" Ace complains. "Can't you just stay home for a week!?"

"Ace, I think we should let Luffy sleep, I mean he does have to be at the airport by 9" Sabo states.

"Actually..." Luffy starts. "My flight got moved up to six".

"See, even more of a reason to let him sleep, Night Luffy!" Sabo states pushing Ace out.

~Next day~

"Luffy-ya hurry up, we have to leave in 5 minutes" Law states impatiently from the phone.

"It's not my fault that I couldn't pack earlier!" Luffy states hanging up the phone without another word. He grabs what looks like a weeks worth a clothes and tosses them in his bag, he gran all the essentials and then rushes downstairs.

"Good-bye Luffy!" Sabo smiles at the door. Ace walks up to Luffy giving him a big brotherly hug before letting go.

"Call if anything happens" Ace states. Luffy nods and ignore his phone going off again.

"I gotta go! Bye guys!" Luffy yells as he closes the front door. Luffy turns away from the window, knowing his brothers would be watching, and trudged to the car infront of his house. He opens the car door and looks at Law, seeing a disapproving look before stepping into the car. He closes the door and Law doesn't say a word as they drive off to the airport.

As the start to approach the free-way Law starts to talk. "Luffy-ya, I told you to be ready by 5" Law states. Luffy didn't say anything as he looked out the window, inching closer to his door. "Luffy-ya, why aren't you answering me?" Law states. "uffy doesn't say anything again. "Do you really want to play this game?" Law states. Luffy still doesn't answer, getting more and more nervous. Law sighs "I'm dealing with this later" as Law turns up music.


	10. Chapter 10

~Plane~

"Luffy-ya~" Law calls after the plane is in the air. Law was able to get a private flight n a jet, and it was a pretty comfortable plane. Luffy, befre starting the trip went on the opposite side of the plane than law, hoping that Law would stay away. Luffy was now worried on what Law would do. Law got up and started walking towards Luffy, as the young one looked for some kind of escape. "Care to tell me why you're no talking?" Law says, the tone in his voice telling Luffy that he was pissed.

"N-no reason" Luffy states looking away as law traps him in his seat.

"Really now?" law states inching closer to Luffy's face, as the young one sinks into his seat. "Well if you're not going to tell me that's fine" Luffy lets out a small sigh. "But then lets use our time practicing" Law states Inching his hands closer to Luffy's crotch. Luffy holds his breath, eyes going wide.

"P-Please don't" He says as he shuts his eyes, cowering in his seat.

Law, surprised by this reaction as he wasn't use to Luffy begging him to stop. "Then why don't you tell me why your being defiant?" Law asks as he starts to unbutton the others pants.

"I-I'm not b-being defiant" Luffy whispers as Law's hand travels under his boxers. "S-stop, please" Luffy's eyes filling with tears.

"Oi, Law, I need to have a word with you!" The pilot comes in, not even wondering whats happening. Law sighs and gets up, leaving Luffy alone for the time being.

"What do you want Shachi" Law growls as he follows him to the front of the plane. Luffy lets out a small sigh as he hides in the corner of the room. Soon Luffy falls asleep fearing what might happen over the week.

~Law's P.O.V.~

"Yes, but really Shachi, did you have to interrupt me for this? I was trying to train my new dog" I say annoyed at my best friend. He just laughs it off and lets me go. I walk back into the main room of the jet and see Luffy-ya sleeping in the corner.

"The idiot, falling asleep like that, is like tempting me" I state as I put a blanket over him, wondering why he seems weaker today in body and spirit.


	11. Chapter 11

"Luffy-ya, wake up" Law says. Luffy slowly opens his eyes and looks up at the tall man in front of a mirror fixing his tie. "You feel asleep on the plane, It's now 6PM and the dinner party starts at 6:30, so get ready" "How did I get up here?" Luffy asks as he sits up seeing that law already laid everything out the he needed to get ready. "I carried you now hurry up" Luffy takes the dress and carry's it to the bathroom. It was obvious that Law go the pent house. Luffy get the dress on, it was a floor length dark purple dress that makes it seem the he's more of a flat girl than a cross-dressing guy. "Oi, are you done yet?" Law asks barging in. "I need help with the zipper" Luffy complains. "come here" Law states. Luffy walks over to him hesitantly and stands in front of him. Law zips the dress up then sits Luffy down, starting to do his make-up. "Why do you know how to do make up" Luffy asks. Law grunts, "Shut up and look up" Luffy obeys and about 3 minutes later Law states he's done. "My face feels heavy!" Luffy complains. "Don't you dare ruin it or I'll punish you, now come on we have 10 minutes to get to the party" ~party~ Luffy holds onto one of Laws arms like he was told as they walk into the party. People were still showing up, but it was obvious that this party was for the rich and noble. Less than ten feet into the room Law is ripped away from Luffy as a fluffy pink thing zooms past, tackling the boy down. "LAW! come here I have maidens I'd like you to meet. You know maybe get married to one" The pink fluff ball states. "Get off me you stupid pink bird, and if you haven't noticed I already have a girl, she's right there" Law states pushing the person off. "WHAT?" He looks up to see a young person in a purple dress standing now next to Law. "Doflamingo, this is Luffy-ya, Luf-" Law gets inturrepted as the pink bird then tackles the young boy. Luffy shrieks out of surprise as he falls to the ground. "I see a girl finally made her way into my sons heart! Oh what a joyous day! Tell me everything about you!" Doflamingo states. "I would appreciate it if you didn't harass my fiancé" Law states with annoyance in his voice. "Oh? You're also his fiancé? This makes it even better!My names Doflamingo, Though just all me papa!" "Do-dofla, Doffy?" Luffy gives up looking at the man on top of him. Law looks away trying to hold in his laugh as he mutter Doffy to himself. Doflamingo stops for a second before laughing and getting up. "That works to!" ~After Party~ "Luffy you stay in the hotel room until I get back. Don't open the door to anyone and theres food in the kitchen. DON'T LEAVE" Law states. "K!" Luffy says as Law closes the door. "This make-up is really heavy!" Luffy states as he walks to the bathroom getting ready to shower.  
>After Luffy is done showering he puts a towel on and looks for his clothes. "Where's my suitcase?" Law must've put it somewhere. After about half and hour of looking for his clothes that didn't include a dress he gave up and put on one of Law's shirts that was hanging in the closet. He sat down in the living room and turned on T.V. to a horror channel. 11 P.M. Law walks into the hotel room to see Luffy watching the T.V. intently. Law walks up behind him. "What are you watching?" Luffy jumps and lets out a small squeak. "D-don't sneak up on me like that!" Luffy exclaims standing up and turning around. Law looks him up and down, debating what to do. Luffy notices this and realizes what he's wearing blushing a bit. "Why are you wearing my clothes, Luffy-ya" Law states walking around the couch walking towards Luffy, corning him, "I-I Couldn't fine my clothes, so I went with this one" Luffy states, not making eye-contact with the taller man, backing up slowly. Luffy soon backs up to the point where he falls back onto the couch, Law the climbs ontop of him, trapping him with his legs. "Luffy-ya, you shouldn't tempt me like this" Law whispers into Luffys ear. then kissing him down his neck, Sucking on one spot until Luffy lets out a small moan. "P-Please stop" Luffy whines struggling under the older ones weight. "But Luffy-ya, you were the one tempting me, wearing my old shirt like this. Do you even have underwear on?" Law asks, slowly moving his hand downwards. "St-op this, I don't want this" Luffy states struggling even more. Letting out a gasp as Law touches his member. "So you aren't" Law smirks on Luffy's neck. "This is basically an invitation to do anything" Law states looking Luffy in his eyes. "Please don't" Luffy states, Law was about to plant another kiss on Luffy when there was a knock at the door. "Shit" Law cursed under his breath. He gets up and walks across the room to the door. Law opens the door to let Doflamingo in. "I was wondering, who took the penthouse from me!" He states walking in. "Flamingo what are you doing here so late" "Came to visit my new daughter-in-law" He states looking around until he see's a figure on the couch. "There you are!" He exclaims walking to the darker side of the room. Luffy sits up on the couch looking right at Doflamingo. "Oh, I see that Law is letting you wear his shirts, he wouldn't even let me touch them to do laundry when he was a child!" He laughs. "Feather Beast, it's late and we want to sleep" Law states, closing the door, making the light come from the dim T.V. show casing a Saw movie. "Now, Now that isn't anyway to speak to your father!" Doflamingo sits on the couch watching as Law sits next to Luffy, putting his arm around him. "What's this really about?" Law asks. Luffy was now fascinated with the movie at this point as the other two have a conversation. "I just wanted to say hello" Doflamingo smirks. "At eleven at night?" "Ok, what I really wanted to discuss with you is 'the code'" "Not here" "Bu-" Doflamingo gets interrupted by a scream as Luffy jumps a bit, hiding his face in Laws shirt. Law looks at the T.V. to see a terrible Torture scene. Law rubbed Luffy's Back trying to calm him down. "That enough T.V. for today" Law says turning off the T.V. "Let's talk later, now can you please leave" "Fine, Bye, Luffy!" Doflamingo state happily leaving the place. "Com' on Luffy-ya, It wasn't that bad" Law states, trying to untangle Luffy from his shirt. Law stops any movement of pushing the boy away once he realizes that his shirt is getting soaked with tears. "Don't leave" Luffy whispers letting out a sniffle. Law sighs picking up the boy and taking him to their bed in the other room. "I promise I won't leave. Let me just get undressed then I'll come straight back, you can watch me if you want to" Law states setting him down in their bed. Luffy nods, slowly letting go of Laws shirt and watches to make sure he doesn't leave the room. Law soon get in bed and ushers Luffy to come to him for an embrace. "You want to tell me why your so scared?" Luffy shakes his head no and nuzzles it into the others chest as he lets out a few more sniffles. "Nothings going to happen to you, I promise" Law keeps whispering trying to calm down the boy until he falls asleep. <div> 


	12. Chapter 12

Law wakes up at 4 in the morning. he looks around the still dark room as he starts to get out of bed. Something around him tightens as he starts to get up, pulling him back down to the bed. Law looks down to see the younger boy gripping his waist. It was obvious the Luffy had been crying in his sleep with his tear stained cheeks. Law gives up and sits on the bed, leaning back against the bed post for support, and starts to tangle his hand in Luffy's hair.

"What happen to you that you'd scream just from one torture scene?" Law asks himself as Luffy softly snores. He notices that his shirt is way to big for Luffy and that one sleeve is half way down Luffy's arm, revealing a bit of his chest. Law see's part of the scar that one asked caused Luffy to have a panic attack and faint.

Law reaches down to touch the scar, noticing that it wasn't faded at all and looked rather new, it was at least a year old though. Just as Law was about to examine it more Luffy starts to move around, waking up.

Luffy wakes up groggy, not realizing anything that's happens and looks up to see Law staring at him. normally Luffy would back away or struggle to get away but he was still half-asleep. "Why do you have a tattoo?" Luffy asks reaching up to draw the lines on Law's chest.

"I'll tell you another time Luffy-ya, but now is the time to wake up" law states looking down at Luffy, trying to stop a nose-bleed from coming on. Luffy finally wakes up blinking a few times, scrambling to get away from the older male.

"W-what are you doing? Where am I?" Luffy starts to ask as he falls out of bed.

"Relax, you were the one who wanted to cuddle me in your sleep now go take a shower, I'll get you clothes out" Law states getting up seeing Luffy sitting on the floor, His over-sized T-shirt riding up Luffy's leg.

"Just tell me where you put my suitcase! I don't want to where your shirts all the time!" Luffy complains.

"Naw, I enjoy this" Law smirks as he walks out of the bedroom. Luffy pouts a bit thinking of something when he hears his cell-phone goes off on the other side of the room.

He answers the call and regrets it right away. "LUFFY! I told you to call me the second you get there!" Ace screaming in his brothers ear.

"I'm sorry- I was just so busy"  
>"That's not an excuse, you couldn't stop for 2 seconds to tell me that you got there and that your safe, your girlfriend better be a fuckin' happy person right now!" Ace screams making Luffy flinch. At that moment Law walks back in the room with a change of clothes for Luffy, hearing Ace from the doorway. Law smirks getting an idea, dropping the clothes on the bed he takes Luffy's phone from him.<br>"I so sorry, but you've been horribly miss-informed. I'm not Luffy's girlfriend, I'm his boyfriend. And you better believe I'm happy, with all the things that I-"  
>Law gets cut off by an enraged brother.<br>"WHAT?! Who the hell are you!? I swear if you so much as touched a hair on my little brother I'll kill you!"  
>"Now, now, that's no way to speak to your brothers lover" Law smirks. Luffy blushes quite a bit surprised at what Law is doing. Soon the phone call ends causing Luffy to now be angered.<p>

"Y-You Idiot! D-do you know what Ace wil do to me when I get back?" Luffy asks pacing the room, giving Law a glare ever so often. Law just smirks walking up to Luffy, pushing him back against the bed, pinning his hands over his head.

"Well then, if your going to die. I might as well use you while I can" Law states, moving his hand higher and higher on LUffy's thigh. Luffy soon starts to struggle.

"St-op I don't want you to touch me! I agreed to come, that should be enough!" Luffy yells.

"Oh Luffy-ya, we all know that, that will never be enough" Law's hand creeping closer and closer to Luffy's member as he struggle to get away. Luffy knees Law making him fall over in pain as Luffy runs out of the room, closing the door. "You little" Law whimpers as he holds his member. Luffy looks around the room and starts to put stuff in front of the bedroom door, to stop his molester from getting out. Soon there is banging on the door, screaming at Luffy. "When I get out of here I'll punish you!" Law states.


End file.
